


Epilogue part 1: The Poem

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Love Stories, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hugo’s housewarming gift for Rose traces the love story they have just discovered.





	Epilogue part 1: The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> A song (Photographs and Memories by Jim Croce) lead to an idea which lead to a poem which lead to a story ... thank you for joining me on the ride ... SQPG72
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38855396661/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Perfect. Right where it belongs” Hugo hung the framed poem above the mantle of his parents’, and now his sister’s, home. Wrapping his arms around Rose, Hugo read the words that traced his family’s legacy.

_Papers pile on every surface_   
_Challenges answered and problems solved_   
_Empty bed her greatest fear_   
_Waiting for his return_

_Scars accumulate on his body_   
_Challenges answered and problems solved_   
_Empty chair his greatest fear_   
_Waiting for her attention_

_Papers disappear from every surface_   
_Questions asked and answers found_   
_New paths her greatest adventure_   
_Moving forward without him_

_Scars fade on his body_   
_Questions asked and answers found_   
_New work his greatest adventure_   
_Moving forward without her_

_Papers melt into the background_   
_Steps taken and paths chosen_   
_Finding balance her greatest adventure_   
_Finding a life without him_

_Scars disappear into his memory_   
_Steps taken and paths chosen_   
_Finding peace his greatest adventure_   
_Finding a life without her_

_Papers fade into shadows of her days_   
_Risks taken and rewards granted_   
_Seeking balance her greatest adventure_   
_Discovering new love with him_

_Scars become white webs in his skin_   
_Risks taken and rewards granted_   
_Seeking peace his greatest adventure_   
_Discovering new love with her_

_Papers collect on smooth surfaces_   
_Work done and promises forgotten_   
_Forgiveness her greatest adventure_   
_Charting new paths with him_

_Scars collect on rough hands_   
_Work done and promises forgotten_   
_Forgiveness his greatest adventure_   
_Charting new paths with her_

_Papers float in the wind_   
_Choices made and actions forgotten_   
_Trusting her greatest adventure_   
_Building hope with him_

_Scars silvered over time_   
_Choices made and actions forgotten_   
_Trusting his greatest adventure_   
_Building hope with her_

_Papers collect around her chair_   
_Plans made and tasks completed_   
_Holidays her greatest adventure_   
_Celebrating hope with him_

_Scars forgotten in the light_   
_Plans made and tasks completed_   
_Holidays his greatest adventure_   
_Celebrating hope with her_

_Papers flutter around her head_   
_Risks taken and promises given_   
_Forever her greatest adventure_   
_Building love with him_

_Scars heal around his heart_   
_Risks taken and promises given_   
_Forever his greatest adventure_   
_Building love with her_

_Papers forgotten on her desk_   
_Sleep forgotten and cries answered_   
_Little feet her greatest adventure_   
_Growing a family with him_

_Scars traced on his hands_   
_Sleep forgotten and cries answered_   
_Little feet his greatest adventure_   
_Growing a family with her_

_Papers filled with her memories_   
_Lives lived and sorrows forgotten_   
_Letting go her greatest adventure_   
_Finding peace with him_

_Scars map out his memories_   
_Lives lived and sorrows forgotten_   
_Letting go his greatest adventure_   
_Finding peace with her_


End file.
